Excuses
by xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx
Summary: Ron Doesn't return home One night. Hermione arrives at Harry and Ginny's house in search of him, only to find the answer in the Daily Prophet. One Shot - RxR


**This story Follows the events of the books (excluding the epilogue and certain Character Deaths.) and begins after the seventh book. Characters may seem ooc - Mild Ron bashing ~  
**

* * *

Hermione arrived home to an empty flat. The lights left on, Various clothes lying on the furniture and dirty dishes piled on the coffee table. Shaking her head, she removed her coat and shoes and got to work tidying up the area. She collected the laundry and left it in a basket to do later; grabbing the dishes, she headed to the kitchen only to find a sink full of more dishes. She placed the dishes from the living room on the counter and began to wash the rest.

Hermione collapsed on the couch, stretching out and sighing. This was her regular routine, every day. After the war, Hermione and Ron had Moved in together, in a flat near Diagon alley. For the first few months, everything was splendid. They spent days going out, spending time together, visiting family and friends. Then work came, Ron got on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team and Hermione got A job at the Ministry.

Of course, Hermione's hours were much longer than Ron's and she often stayed late to finish her work. Ron would complain they never saw each other, she didn't need to work and wanted her to stay home, take care of the house. Hermione just wasn't that kind of woman. She was independent, she needed to learn, study, work. Do something, anything. She could not picture herself just staying home all day and cleaning like some ordinary maid.

Recently, Ron had been staying late for practices, the Quidditch world Cup was coming up soon and He needed to prepare. Hermione understood of course, she was dedicated to her work aswell. But then, the complaints stopped. He would return home after her shift was done, he cancelled various plans and leaving rather early. Hermione shook her head, trying to clear her mind of all the stress. She got up and wandered into their bedroom.

After cleaning herself up and changing into a silk nightgown, she slipped under the covers and turned off the light. Snuggling up to the Pillows, she dozed off into a troubled slumber.

Hermione awoke early the next morning, the sun peeking out into the sky and leaving beautiful traces of pink and orange through out the sky. She rolled over and found the bed empty. Yawning as she got up, she stumbled into the kitchen for her morning cup of tea. She found the kitchen exactly as she had left it last night, clean and tidy. After placing the water on boil and preparing her bug, she went to check the living room for any sign of Ron.

The living room aswell was as clean as she had left it the night before, implying that Ron had not returned home last night. Hermione walked back up to her room, grabbing a robe out of the closet and headed back to the living room. She tied her robe securely around herself, taking a handful of floo and stepping into the green flames.

Moments later she arrived in the kitchen of Gimmuald place. A sleepy Ginny sat at the table, her hands around a hot cup of coffee; Harry meanwhile, was preparing breakfast.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, surprised.  
"Good Morning." She murmured and sat down across from Ginny at the table.  
"What brings you here so early? Is everything alright?" Harry inquired.  
"Uhm, well. Ron didn't come home... last night." Hermione mumbled.  
"He what?" Ginny asked, looking up at Hermione.  
"He didn't come home." Hermione repeated.  
"Well, he practice yesterday Morning, I met him for Lunch." Harry said.  
"You had lunch with him yesterday." Hermione asked, surprised.  
"Er, yes. Why?"  
"HE told me he had practice all day to prepare for the Quidditch World Cup." Hermione stated.  
"Oh."  
"He lied to you?" Ginny asked, outraged. "What the hell does he think he's doing lately?"  
"I don't know, he's rarely home." Hermione said sadly.  
"I'm going to have a talk with him the next time I see him." Ginny frowned.  
"Do you want to stay for breakfast Hermione? " Harry asked.  
"Oh, why not." Hermione smiled at him.  
"Here." HE placed a large plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her.  
"Thank you."

Harry placed his and Ginny's plates down as well and they all began eating. They were in the middle of discussing their plans for the upcoming Christmas holidays when Hedwig flew into the room with the morning newspaper.

"So, I was thinking I wanted to hold a Christmas party here." Harry said.  
"Well, it is a lot better since we had the place remodeled and cleaned out. I'm so glad we got rid of the damned portrait. Merlin she was annoying." Ginny laughed.  
"I think everyone was happy we got rid of it." Hermione agreed, Opening the Daily Prophet to browse the news.  
"I'm sure Mum would love to help out." Ginny told Harry.  
"Yes, she could help with the cooking. Fred and George could help with the entertainment, and you and me will need to come up with a guest list. "Harry listed.  
"Should we invi-" Ginny began but was cut off by a loud yell from Hermione.  
"Are you kidding me?" Hermione yelled, holding the Daily prophet up in disgust.  
"What?" Ginny asked, snatching the paper from Hermione.

There, on Page four of the daily Prophet, was a large picture of Ron and Lavender Kissing. They were sitting in The three broomsticks, drinks on the table. Ginny watched as they smiled at the camera, then kissed, and smiled again. They looked as romantically disgusting as they did a few years ago. Ginny tossed the Paper on to the table and stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.  
"Hermione, I don't know what to say." HArry murmured, hugging her.  
"I can't believe he would do this." Hermione whispered, trying not to cry.

Ginny walked back into the kitchen wearing faded jeans, a dark green t-shirt and her shoes.

"C'mon Hermione, you need to change." Ginny stated.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because, I have a feeling I know where Ron is."

Hermione and Ginny took the floo to Ron's flat. Ginny waited in the living room as Hermione ran upstairs to dress. While Hermione was upstairs HArry came in through the floo.

"Ginny, I don't know what Ron's done but I'd like to come with you."  
"That will most likely be for the best. Oh, Harry. I think Ron is at Lavender's. I saw them, the other day, I didn't think nothing of it. I should have said something, told you or Hermione."  
"It's not your fault your brother is a git Gin, and you're doing something now. So don't worry about it. We just need to be here, for Hermione when this is done."  
"She's not going to want to stay here, and I doubt Ron would let her anyway."  
"She can come live with us, at Grimmuald Place, we have the room."

"That would be appreciated." Hermione said, walking back into the living room.  
"Of course Hermione. " Harry smiled.  
"You ready?" Ginny asked.  
"No, but let's get it over with." Hermione replied.

The three of them arrived in a small cluttered living room. The walls were filled with a mass of Pictures of LAvender through out the years, many taken with friends. Ginny, seeming to know where she was going, headed through the living room and too a doorway down the hall. Harry and Hermione followed slowly behind her. Ginny pushed open the door with a loud bang to reveal Lavender and Ron sleeping together in a large Queen size mattress. The bang causing both of them to look up.

Ron eyes Widened in shock when he realised who had woken them up. Lavender, on the other hand, looked pissed.

"How dare you barge into my House!" She screamed, leaping up out of bed wearing only a skimpy night dress. "Get out! "  
"Highly unlikely you slut." Ginny snapped. "Petrificus totalus'

Lavender fell to the floor, momentarily stunned.

"Now you." Ginny turned to look at Ron, still sitting in the bed. "How could you cheat on Hermione? We find out this morning with a lovely picture of you two kissing in the Daily Prophet!"  
"P-picture?" Ron sputtered.  
"Yes, Picture!" Hermione screamed, stepping toward Ron. "I had to wake up to see my boyfriend making out with some bimbo. Do you know what everyone's going to say?"  
"I-I didn't-"  
"Don't you dare try and make excuses Ronald. I don't want to talk to you ever again. My stuff will be gone tonight." Hermione said, then turned and left the room, the flare of the fireplace notifying everyone that she had left.

"What is your problem Mate?" Harry asked.  
"It wasn't working. I- I was going to tell her. "  
"Going too? You couldn't tell her before hand? Anything better than cheating on her Ron!"  
"Well what do you want me too do?" Ron asked, exasperated.  
"Nothing. Stay away from Grimmuald place for now. Hermione will be staying with us. If you need me, send an owl."  
"Harry, I-" Ron began.  
"Not now Ron." Harry interrupted him, leaving the room and waiting for Ginny in the living room.  
"You know, you're a real Jerk. You deserve Lavender. She suits you just fine." Ginny snarled as she too left the room.

"Let's go. We should find Hermione." Ginny said, taking hold of Harry's hand.

Harry and Ginny stepped into the fireplace, a swirl of green flame surrounding them as they vanished. 

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :) I think it would make a good start, but I don't think I could write a full length story on this idea :/ Review? :)**


End file.
